Maybe If
by FlyingPastaBunny378
Summary: This is a story about two best friends (which or O.C.'s) Angola and Atlantis with there lovers Italy and Prussia


((There is narrations by my dear friends Moriah and Noelle))

Atlantis x Prussia and Angola x Italy

One day Angola was in her house reading a book when the BTT (Bad Touch Trio) breaks into her house, so picks up her phone and calls Atlantis her Bestest Friend in the Whole Wide World of Hetalia.

Angola: AHHHHHHHHHH! ATLANTIS! THE BTT BROKE INTO MY HOUSE! WHAT DO I DO!

Atlantis: Calm Down! You Flirt!

Angola: WAHHH! PRUSSIA STOP GROPING ME!

Atlantis: Lucky

Angola knew about Atlantis's crush on Prussia but her terrible past events prevents her from showing her feelings towards him. She always talked about him after Angola and Italy got married, later becoming madly in love with him when Angola and Italy had Sicily. Angola thought of a plan.

Angola: *smirks* Hey Prussia why don't you go to Lantie's she seems pretty lonely today!

*Prussia runs out the door*

Thank goodness that Atlantis lives 3 blocks away.

Atlantis: Ya!

Angola: Is he there yet? Now what do I do with France so I can be alone with Spain? Hmmmm.

Atlantis: I thought you like both of them?

Angola: No, Spain is my Best Friend and I want to talk to him, I haven't seen him in a while.

Atlantis: Oh okay, throw a rose out the window he'll follow it. Omg ya, me and Prussia somehow ended up stealing Austria's piano. You should have seen the look on his when-….. Prussia look out for the frying- *smack*…pan. Ooh…. That's gotta hurt.

Angola: Ouch… Okay let's see if it will work.

*throws rose out the window*

Angola: Hey France if you get the rose I will give you a reward *winkwink*

*France jumps out the window and Angola locks all the doors*

Angola: Hello Spain, how are you doing? Okay Atlantis?

Atlantis: Ya

Angola: Tell Hungary that France is behind her, that will be your getaway make sure you get into a closet.

Atlantis: Okay I will call you when we get out.

*Hangs up*

~Atlantis's point of view~

Yay! It worked now I just need to drag us to safety. Goes to the nearest closet, AHH! RUSSIA'S IS IN THE CLOSET!

*Calls Angola, and explains that Russia is in the closet now chasing them*

Angola: AHH! I will call Belarus! I would help you but Spain and I are busy at the moment. (Moriah: Not like that!)

Atlantis: GRANDMA HELP MEEEE! (Noelle: My Grandma is Belarussian)

~Angola's point of view~

*Angola calling Belarus*

*Conversation*

Angola: Hello?

Belarus: What do you want Angola?

Angola: Your big brother is flirting with another girl.

Belarus: HE SHALL DIE IN H-

*hangs up*

*Angola Texts Atlantis*

Angola: Help is on the Way! Make sure you hid before she gets there.

~Atlantis's point of view~

*see's text*

*throws Prussia over her shoulder and ruuuns*

*Prussia wakes up and pulls an Italy* (Moriah: If you don't know what that is then… well just keep reading)

Prussia: Your butt is so firm frau! You should feel it. (Moriah: Still don't know? Keep reading.)

*Atlantis blushes like Romano's tomatoes*

*Prussia gropes Atlantis's butt* (Moriah: If you don't know by now you have not seen Hetalia)

*Atlantis drops Prussia*

Prussia: Ouch! What the hell frau! Why did you do that!?

Atlantis: *crosses her arms* B-because!

*Belarus drags Russia away and Hungary finds Atlantis and Prussia and starts chasing them again*

Prussia: Quick back to the un-awesome closet!

*Prussia grasp Atlantis's hand and runs*

*Atlantis runs with him*

Atlantis: Faster! They're gaining on us! I don't feel like dying today Gil!

Gilbert: Neither does the awesome me!

*pulls Atlantis into a very small closet barely fitting two people*

Atlantis: ….they won't find us in here…. Right?

*pressed against him*

*Prussia blushes*

Prussia: N-no…but if they do the awesome will protect you! *puts his arm around Atlantis*

*Meanwhile at Angola's house*

Angola: So Spain, are you expecting any kids from Romano yet?

Spain: No, not yet. But he has a couple girls in mind.

Angola: Well that's good.

Spain: Ya, I am glad you and Italy are having a good life.

Angola: Thanks Spain *kisses his cheek*

*Spain blushes*

*Atlantis's point of view*

*Atlantis is bright red*

Atlantis: You will…? *Smiles*

Prussia: *blushing red as Romano's tomatoes* Y-ya, I would do anything for you Lantie, *mumbles* Ich…Liebe dich…

Atlantis: *smiles even brighter which is something she rarely ever does* You really are awesome, you know that? *rest her head on his chest*

Prussia: Not as awesome as you liebling *kisses your forehead*

*Atlantis's eyes widen as she looks up at him, suddenly forgotten how to speak*

Prussia crashed his lips onto Atlantis's kissing her passionately. It took her a couple of moments to realize what was happing. She stands there for a moment. Love. That's something she's never known. Eventually she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Prussia licks her bottom lip asking for entrance, she lets him. He explores every inch of her mouth in till they broke apart from lack of oxygen.

Prussia: Ich liebe dich Atlantis.

Hearing those words broke whatever it was that kept all her emotions inside for the past thousands of years and tears started to fall down the side of her cheek. She pulls him into a hug and buries her face into his chest.

Atlantis: I love you too.

*Her phone suddenly rings and she picks it up*

Atlantis: *SniffSniff* Hello.

Angola: You made your decision Huh?

Atlantis: Huh?

Angola: 5 meters it is! Yahoo! We need to celebrate with lollipops! (Moriah and Noelle: Lol!)

*flashback*

Atlantis: So Romano likes me?

Angola: Yeah!

Atlantis: But I love Gilbert, but he obviously will never like me.

Angola: Don't say that! He could! But who will you date?

Atlantis: Ugh. Roma or the awesome 5 meters? ….. this is so hard!

*end of flash back*

Atlantis: How did you know?

Angola: Well I told Hungary that America and England were doing "it" and that Japan was stalking them for ideas for a new doujinshi.

Atlantis: OK!

Angola: Then I told her that Japan wanted her to take pictures for him and she ran away.

Atlantis: That still does not explain how you know.

Angola: Well...umm. I have been outside the door the whole time.

*Atlantis opens the door to see Angola and Spain*

Atlantis: …I WILL KILL YOU BOTH.

Angola: No! Please don't hurt me! I have a husband and child!

*Atlantis looks at Spain*

Spain: I have Romano!

Atlantis: …. Fine. I shall spare you.

Angola: Thank You!

Atlantis: Where's Sicily?

Angola: Italy is taking care of her.

Atlantis: Oh.

Spain: So, when are the kids coming Atlantis? *nudges Prussia, winkwink*

Atlantis….HUH?!

Prussia: W-we weren't doing THAT guys! Th-that's…

Spain: I though I heard some moans in there, didn't you Anni?

Angola: Ummm well I don't think so…kids should be after marriage. That's what Feli and I did.

Atlantis: *bright red*

Prussia: Old school, huh?

Atlantis: *smacks his arm*

Angola: Hey! Did you know Atlantis and I are Christians! Unlike *coughcough* Spain who is Catholic. At least we are not like England who doesn't know if he is either!

Prussia: No, I didn't… WAIT YOU ARE?!

Atlantis: *nods yes*

Angola: Hell ya!

Atlantis: Good way to show your faith. Swear when asked.

Angola: *realized what she did and starts praying*

Prussia: *smirks at this* I thought you were in to all those weird god statue….things.

Atlantis: …I did. But that was a long time ago. I realized they were nothing but statues when the wave came and destroyed-…*stops herself*… when I was abandoned.

Spain: Chica, I think you can stop praying. *puts his hand on Angola's back*

Angola: *looks at everyone and gets up* So are you two together?

Atlantis:…*looks at Prussia like "Your answering that :T"*

Prussia: Keskeskeskeskes! Yeah she is my awesome frau!

Atlantis:... *smiles and holds his hand*

Angola (Portuguese): Ya! Devemos comemorar com pirulitos! Vou começar Alfred de convidar a todos!

Atlantis:…Latin or English please.

Angola (Latin): Okay what I said was, Ya! Debemus celebrare lollipops! Ibo igitur ad invitare omnes Alfred!

Atlantis: …Alright, I'll give you this one. Buy as many lollipops as you want but please… make sure Alfred doesn't break anything.

Angola: Okay! I can't wait to tell Germany and Italy! You guys are coming right? I mean it's your party after all.

Prussia: Of course we are! That would be so un-awesome if we didn't. Right Atlantis?

Atlantis…Right…

Angola: Oh! ~Lollipop!

~Le time skip to the party brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny! ~

Prussia: *dancing like the awesome person he is*

Atlantis: …

Angola: GO Prussia it's your birthday ahuh!

While Prussia is dancing alone with Angola's chanting, Atlantis looks around and spots Austria drinking punch. She smirks evilly and grabs some hot sauce. She pours the whole bottle into his drink as he is talking to Hungary and walks away.

Angola: *sees that whole thing walks up to her* Nice work Lantie.

*Both of them start bursting into a laughing fit at Austria's reaction*

Prussia: *walks over with Spain* What happened?

Atlantis: Probably just burned Austria's tongue off. Nothing much *shrugs*

Prussia: *looks over to see Austria with an ice cube in his mouth* Keskeskeskeskeskes! Nice one frau!

Atlantis: All in a day's work.

*Prussia grabs your hand*

*Italy walks over with Sicily*

Italy: Ciao sweetie! *kisses Angola on the cheek and hold her hand*

Angola: Hello Mel (Portuguese for "Honey") Hi sweetie pie! *hugs Sicily*

Sicily: Hi Mamae!

Italy: *notices Prussia and Atlantis holding hands* Are you two dating?!

Prussia: Yep!

Atlantis: Hello again Sicily. You grew so fast you're practically a grown up! How've you been?

Sicily: Great Auntie Lantie !

Atlantis: That's good to hear! Have you met Uncle Gil?

Sicily: No, but I have met Germany.

Germany: *hears his name and walks over and sees you guys* So you finally asked her out bruder?

Prussia: Yes West yes I did! And you interrupted my introduction! *looks at Sicily* And Hello there Sicily, I am the awesome Prussia!

Sicily: Olá lá Uncle Gil!

Atlantis: *whispers to Sicily* He says he's the most awesome but we both know that I'M the most awesome.

Sicily: *giggles* Yes you are! *giggles some more*

Atlantis: Yeah and don't you forget it! *smiles as she ruffles Sicily's hair*

Sicily: Ouch! Ve~ Watch the curl!

Atlantis: *giggles* You're just like your father.

Angola: And mother! *points to her curl*

Atlantis: Right *smirks and pulls her curl*

Angola: OUCH! ~LOLLI-POP! *blushes*

Atlantis: *giggling*

Angola: That was not funny!

Prussia: You should have seen your face!

*Everyone is now laughing including Angola*

Atlantis: *smiling. Has been doing that a lot lately*

*While Atlantis, Angola, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Sicily, and Spain where laughing*

Romano: Where are you? You tomato B******! *walks over, sees Atlantis and Gil* Great now the potato s****** b****** has a girlfriend!

Sicily: Uncle Romano! *hugs Romano*

Romano: CHIGI!

Atlantis: Something wrong Roma?

Romano: N-no.

Spain: Awww Lovi you look like a tomato!

Romano: I told you not to call me that b******!

Spain: But Lovi it is such a cute name~

Romano: OK THAT'S IT! *head-butts Spain*

Atlantis: *just watches them*

Italy: AHH GERMANY!

Angola: SPAIN! Are you okay!?

Prussia: Keskeskeskes he packs a punch!

Germany: EVERYBOYDY SHUT UP!

*everyone at the party looks at him*

Angola: *hears the Karaoke Machine play "I knew you were trouble" and starts singing* Now he's lying on the cold hard ground Oh OHHH!

*Finishes song* *Spain is still knocked out*

Angola: GILBERT! FRANCIS!

Prussia and France at the same time: Yes!

Angola: HELP YOUR IDOTIC FRIEND!

Prussia: …OH RIGHT! *helps Spain up with France*

Sicily: Hey Lantie isn't this the BTT?!

Atlantis: Yes. Yes it is. I prefer to call them the 3 stooges however.

Sicily: *giggles*

France: How dare you say that to me! I have such beautiful hair to be called a stooge!

Prussia: That's so unawesome frau… I though you loved me… *cries*

England: *imitating France* I have such beautiful hair- SHUT UP FRANCE!

France: What did you say Black Sheep of Europe?!

England: Don't you call me that frog!

*England and France start fighting*

Atlantis: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! *pumping her fists* Aw this reminds me of the good old days when- OHH… right in big ben…

Angola: Ha I remember that. But don't encourage them! *they continue fighting* Ugh.

America: *walks over to Angola* At least they are not fighting over me! HAHAHA! This is sooo cool dudette!

Angola: America! *glomps him* I haven't seen you in a while bro!

Atlantis: *to France and England* C'mon man up! You fight like sissies! Do I need to show you how it's done- oh hi Alfred!

America: Hey Atlantis! Is it true that you and Gil are dating?!

Atlantis: *stops her shouting* …huh? Oh… Yeah it's true… *blushes*

America: *smirks* That gives me an idea *jumps on a table* LETS PLAY 7 MINUTES OF HEAVEN GUYS! ALL GUYS PUT SOMETHING IN THE HAT!

Atlantis: …America… :C

Angola: Yeah! This is going to be fun!

China: I refuse to play such a vulgar game aru!

America: Come on Dude! It will be so much fun!

Japan: Hai I agree with China. I need my personal space.

America: You Asian dudes are no fun!

England: Hey America there is so pints of ice cream in the freezer, I won't touch the stuff but I thought you might like it.

America: Huh… Whoa Ice Cream! Dude I am totally coming there to hug you! *runs and slips on a banana and flies through the air* ICE CREAM! *splat-lands on his face*

Angola: AMERICA! *runs over and he is passed out like Spain* Great we have two bodies to carry into the bedroom.

Atlantis: HAHAHA! Put the corpses in the closet-

Angola: NO!

France: Honhonhonhon we are still playing 7 minutes in heaven no?

Prussia: Kesesesese! Right! *gets the hat full of items* Hey frau why don't you go first? *puts the hat in front of Atlantis's face.

Atlantis: …I-I'm good…

Prussia: What's wrong frau?

France: She is just a scared that she will get-

Angola: France! One more perverted word from your mouth and it will be your last word you'll ever speak.

*France runs away*

Atlantis: *glances at running France* Oh trust me, that's not it. I can handle myself. Murder isn't against the rules is it? Anyways the game seems pointless to me.

Angola: But what if you pick Prussia? *winkwink*

Atlantis: The nothing would happen, like that hasn't happened already.

Prussia: Geez! You have no sense of romance!

Atlantis: Really? *smirks* fine I will play.

Angola: Yeah!

Atlantis puts her hand inside the hat, she feels something nice and fluffy. Her curiosity took over her and she pulled it out. It was Gilbird!

Atlantis: …..Well, might as well get started then. *grabs his shirt and drags him into the closet, smirking the whole way there*

Angola: You get him girl!

France: Honhonhonhon! I need my camera for this! Honhonhonhon!

Atlantis: *stops at the door and wags her finger at France* . The rules say we need to be alone for this. *pushed Gil in the closet and looks back at the party and giggles before slamming the door*

*everyone blinks for a few seconds like what just happened*

Angola chuckles as she whispers to France, "Hey France" He looks at her. She pulled on his sleeve and passed him the camera behind her back. She winked at France, laughed, and left to go check on Spain and America. She gets to the room to see America and Spain both asleep unconsciously cuddling with the closest thing to them. Which happens to be each other.

Spain: Tomatoes….

America: Burgers….

Angola sees Romano and England sitting on the couch next to the bed talking to each other, so she goes over and joins them.

Angola: Hello boys!

England: Hello love!

Romano: H-hello.

Angola: How are they doing?

England: Still the same.

America and Spain mumbling things so they all look over to see what they are saying.

America: …I will always be your hero Iggy…

Spain: ehh…Lovi…you're so Cute!...

*Angola has a light blush on her face and a nosebleed while Romano and England are blushing sooo hard*

~Atlantis's point of view~

Atlantis: *turns around to face Prussia, face devoid of all emotions* How long do we have?

Prussia: 7 minutes…. *put his lips next to your ear*…in heaven. *he says seductively*

Atlantis: …that will just have to work then.

*intense make out scene, but during their make out scene*

~Back to Angola's point of view~

Romano got very mad at Spain like always, so he runs to the kitchen and grabs a basket of tomatoes. When he returns he chucks them at Spain thus also hitting America. They both wake up to see each other cradled in each other's arms they blush and scrambled away.

America: What the hell was that for!?

Spain: What did we do!?

Romano: You were f****** talking in your sleep!

Spain: That still wasn't very nice *pouts*

Angola: *to Romano, smirking* I bet you liked what you heard.

Romano: *throws a tomato at her face* Shut your g******* mouth!

Spain: ROMANO! Be nice to her!

America: *giggling at them*

England: What are laughing at you bloody wanker!

America: Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What? Am I not allowed to laugh? *pouts*

Angola: Lighten up Iggy *emphasizes the word Iggy*

England: *eye twitches* oh…if I weren't a gentleman…

Angola: *pokes his cheek* But you are… Hehe.

England: Don't poke me you git! Honestly, you're as bad as America!

America: Hey! I'm WAY worse!

Angola: Thanks big bro! *kisses his cheek*

America: Welcome!

Angola: And I would know that because he practically raised me!

America: That's not cool bro.

England: *grumbles under his breath*

Angola: What was that England? A love confession?

England: *bright red* I WILL BLOODY MURDER YOU!

*England pounces on Angola*

America: England calm down ! GERMANY! *Germany runs in* Help me restrain England! *Germany, Spain, and America restrain England from Angola*

England: Put me down this instant!

~ 5 minute time skip of England's ranting brought to you by Italy's Pasta~

France: I GOT IT!

Everyone forgets everything and go sees what's going on. Everyone sees France running away from the closet with a camera in his hand. Along with Atlantis chasing him and screaming! Atlantis is holding a spear with one blue feather and one purple feather which appears to be hundreds of years old. She dodges things in her way pouncing on top of them like an animal in chase of her prey, which happens to be France.

Atlantis: Get Back Here! *snarls*

Prussia: That's why I love her. *chuckles*

Atlantis: *tackles France to the ground and sits on top on him, spear pointing to his neck* I though I told you no pictures.

Prussia: *sees Atlantis sitting on top of France* You betrayed me!

Atlantis: *turns her head to look at Gil, spear still pressed against France's neck* What?!

Angola: *to Prussia* You idiot! Why would she betray you for France! Really!?

Atlantis: *gets up and looks down, causing her short hair to cover her eyes*…

*Prussia and Angola look at her*

Angola: Atlantis?

*No reply*

Prussia: What's wrong?

Atlantis: …one day… we've been together one day and yours already accusing me of cheating…

*Prussia stares at her* *Angola nudges him gesturing towards her* *Prussia walks over and gives Atlantis a hug*

Prussia: I was being sarcastic liebling, I am sorry. I know that you won't betray me, I trust you with my heart and soul. I love you too much to hurt you. I am sorry.

Atlantis: …you mean it?

Prussia: Yes. I love you Atlantis. *kisses Atlantis*

*flash goes off*

France: Honhonhonhon!

Atlantis: *too distracted in the kiss to attack France*

England: Get a room you two!

Angola: England you obviously didn't think that through. *imitating him* They're in a bloody bedroom!

Atlantis: *still in the middle of the kiss. Throws her spear at England barley missing him*

England: GREAT SCOTT! That barely missed my head!

America: Yeah next time aim a little more to your right!

England: Shut up you twit!

Canada: Ya you should America. Before you say something else insulting.

America: Canada! Bro, what are you doing here?! I thought you were with your hot grandma?

(Moriah: Hehe see what I did there. "Your grandma sounds hot!")

Canada: America, were brothers….we have the same grandma. Please refrain from calling her hot. Anyways I've been here the whole time…

Atlantis: *done with kiss and spins around* Oh hey why are there two Americas'

Canada: M-maple…

Angola: *smacks Atlantis's head* No you dumbass that's Canada!

France: Thank you! DUH! He is Canada. I recognize him from his sexy hair because it is so much like my own. But not as good.

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Canada: We just went through this. I am Canada your owner.

Kumajiro: Hmmm sometimes it's hard to tell who you are, you should act more Canadian.

Atlantis: …who?

Prussia: You know, birdie!

Atlantis: …oh.

Angola: Ya, how could you forget such cute thang! *squishes Canada's face*

Canada: …maple hockey…

Atlantis: …I don't think we ever met.

*Angola lets him go*

Canada: Oh well… Hi I am Can-

America: Canada! My bro!

Canada: Ya… and I know your Atlantis.

Atlantis: Nice to meet you!

Canada: T-thanks

America: That's reminds me…..weren't we doing someth- Oh ya! 7 minutes of heaven! Who's next?!

Atlantis: Well let's go back. I don't know who has the hat.

Italy: I have it! Seeee! *shows everyone the hat*

Spain: Pick someone out! Pick someone out! *smiles widely as he practically bounces up and down*

Italy: Ve~ I choose my lovely bella!

Angola: O-Okay… *puts her hand in the hat and pulls out a white flag*

Italy: Ya! You got me!

Angola: Yaaa! Thank goodness.

Atlantis: *Thinking* _He picked out his own wife even though there was a chance she would have ended up with someone else…_* o_e *she goes over to the hat Italy used to see there was nothing in it.* *chuckles* Oh Feli.

Germany: *leads them into the closet* Have a fun time in there you two.

Angola: Oh you know we will *winks*

Germany: *blushes hard, closes the door and locks it.*

~Time skip 7 minutes later brought to you by Spain's churros~

Germany goes to the closet alone to get Angola and Italy, he opens the door and…. Let's just say that Angola and Italy had more than 7 minutes due to that fact that they scared Germany's eyes and now he is frozen in shock.

(Noelle: Oh god Moriah are you implying that their second child came from the closet? Who's gonna clean dat up?)

(Moriah: Yeah! Fiji, Angola's and Italy's second girl! And its America's house sooo him!)

(Noelle: Poor America…)

Atlantis: What's taking them so long?

Prussia: Yeah it's been awhile.

America: I guess I'll go check on them. After all I have seen Angola naked before.

England: What?! You bloody git! Who said she was nude!?

America: What?! Based on Germany's face I bet she is. And I raised her!

England: You pervert!

Romano: I guess I will go to, he is my fratello after all.

America: Okay.

*America and Romano walk towards the closet*

France: Honhonhonhon! *walks over with camera*

Spain: What are you gonna do with camera amigo? *said that kinda loudly*

Atlantis: *heard that, spins around and tackles France to the ground, snarling.*

(Moriah: Thank god Prussia shut his mouth this time)

America knocked on the door, there was commotion inside. America unlocked the door and pushed it open. Romano and America just stared at Angola and Italy as they were just smiling sweetly like nothing happened, but it was obvious that something happened. Let's just say again that the commotion inside was Italy and Angola grabbing the nearest article of clothing to cover themselves.

~ Time skip after Angola and Italy got out of the closet with a little help from America and Romano, it was a very explicit so there is a time skip. They are had to change into different clothes, so they are **wearing** different clothes. This is brought to you by Iceland's Puffin ~

Italy: *runs over to still shocked Germany* GERMANY! I am sooo sorry I scared you!

Germany…*still scared*….

(Noelle: LOL Poor Germany)

Atlantis: *giggling*

(Moriah: Surprisingly America and Romano were fine)

Prussia: *walks over with Beer and Wurst* Maybe his favorite food will take him out of his trance.

Angola: Might as well give it a try.

Italy: I AM SOOO SORRY! I DIDN'T THINK WHAT WE WERE DOING WAS THAT BAD!

Angola: Feli calm down! But ya it does surprise me that he is so shocked, knowing him he has a dirty mind sometimes.

Prussia: Kesesesese! You know him to well frau. Ja he has a pile full of play-

Atlantis: *puts her hand over his mouth* Language! Sicily is here remember?!

Prussia: *nods yes and Atlantis lets go*

Atlantis: But really guys, you couldn't wait until you got home?

Italy: We didn't want to keep Sicily up all night!

Sicily: *walks in with Belarus* Keep me up with what?

*everyone glares at Angola and Italy… mostly Italy*

Angola: Oh nothing sweetie! *sweat drop*

*pause*

Sicily: Okay.

*everyone phew's*

*long pause*

Sicily: Why were you and daddy in the closet for a long time?

Italy and Angola: Uhhhh.

Spain: They were trying to fix the coats on the coat rack! *smiles huge*

Atlantis: *Trying not to laugh*

Angola: *glares daggers at Atlantis*

Atlantis: What.

Angola: *looks at Sicily, looks at Atlantis, looks at her belly (Moriah: According to Japan its "Berry"), looks at Atlantis* Can I talk to you. Alone.

Atlantis: …sure?

*both walk out and Angola shuts the door*

Angola: How am I going to tell her?!

Atlantis: …what.

Angola: How am I going to tell Sicily about the new baby coming?!

Atlantis: …what.

Angola: What do you mean, "What"! How do I explain?!

Atlantis: First of all, how do you know there's going to be another baby? You just got out of the closet and you didn't even take a test.

Angola: Feli made damn sure I will get pregnant, but you still have a point there. But what if I do get pregnant! What do I do?! I already had Feli do "the talk" with her but I don't know how to tell her she is having a younger brother or sister!

Atlantis…just say you're having a sister or brother. Simple as that. In my country, when a second child was born they would often say, "don't let this one surprise you or I may have to kill you." But I doubt you'll need to use that.

Angola: Thank you! You're the best! *hugs Atlantis to death* And Feli and I talked about it in the closet and… We want you and Prussia to be the godparents.

Atlantis: What are godparents? *this modern culture is still fairly new to her*

Angola: *lets her go* Well godparents are the people who take care of the kids "like parents" if something happened to their real parents. It's quite an honor to be a godparent too.

Atlantis: …Oh. Ok… Thank you then…Gil will be excited. *smiles*

Angola: Yeah! Maybe it will give him a booster to propose to you!

Atlantis…what. (Moriah: There's the "what" thing again) We've been dating for one day. Things like don't happen. And if it does, something horrible will happen. Life isn't a fairytale, trust me. I'm thousands of years old I've lived …seen it all.

Angola: Hey *puts her hand on Atlantis's shoulder* Everything will be alright. God will never let you down no matter what. Even though you have seen those things that was the past. The past can only affect your future if you look back and live in your past. You need to let the past go and live a future. And if anything happens I will be here every step of the way.

Atlantis: I can't let go of the past, Angola. I am the past.

Angola: According to Prussia so is he. That's why you were meant for each other! Even if you are the past, you are not alone, you have Prussia. You have him to cry with, to laugh with, and other wonderful and depressing things to do with him. (Noelle: And other depressing things. XD)

Atlantis: Gilbert is East Germany now. He's half a country. Then there's me, who might not have ever existed. But I get your point. Thank you.

Angola: Welcome. But promise me this, if Gilbert proposes to you, you will not say no because of your past.

Atlantis: *looks down for a moment, and looks thoughtful* … Alright.

Angola: Good! Now let's go back in there and act like nothing happened *smiles*

*Angola and Atlantis walk back to the group*

Italy: Are you okay sweetie?

Angola: Ya just needed a little advice *winks at Atlantis*

Prussia: *goes over and wraps his arms around Atlantis's waist* Is there something my awesome frau should tell the awesome me?

Atlantis: Nope. *smiles*

Angola: *nudges Atlantis* Atlantis…

Atlantis: *says quietly so only Angola can hear* What? There's nothing to say.

Angola: *says quietly so only Atlantis can hear* So when are you exactly, planning to Gil about you two being Godparents?

Atlantis:...OH. Hey Gil, I have some awesome news for you!

Prussia: It better be awesome! What is it?!

Atlantis: Feli and Angola might be having another baby. They want us to be the God parents! *leaves out the part about her just discovering what it is*

Prussia: That is wonderful frau! *to Angola and Italy* Thank you so much!

Angola: You're Welcome!

Italy: Yeah! You're Welcome! We wanted to show our trust in both of you.

Switzerland and Austria: Trust him?!

Atlantis: *ignores that last comment* You trust us?

Angola: You're really asking? We have been best friend's forever girl! Of course we do!

Italy: Ve~ Ya I trust you too Atlantis!

Atlantis: You guys are the best!

Angola: Hehe

Prussia *whispers to Angola* Thank you I needed this, we needed this.

Angola: *winks at him* No probs!

Atlantis: We can't keep playing 7 minutes in heaven so what else do you wanna do?

America: We can have a sleepover! And we can watch scary movies! Go home and get your stuff and meet back here in an hour! What do you say!

Angola: I'm in!

Italy: Ve~ So am I!

Prussia: Count the awesome me in!

Atlantis: That's… An unusual plan for someone your age… oh well, why not. I'm in too.

America: Cool!

The Axis, Allies, Angola, Prussia, Atlantis, Spain, Romano, and Canada have agreed to go. Even one went home to pack. Italy and Angola left Sicily at the Nordics house. And went home to pack there things, after they were done they went to America's very early to help him clean up from the last party. (Moriah: Cleaning up their own mess ) While Atlantis was walking around trying to figure out everything.

~Atlantis's Point of view~

Atlantis:… I wonder what a sleep over is. *shrugs* I guess I'll find out. I know I need to pack something… uh… I don't have anything to pack.

Atlantis does not live anywhere. She spends her time following and annoying other people who can see her or in the ocean. No one knows what she does there.

Atlantis: I'm guessing by the name I'm spending the night there… People in these days wear different clothes to sleep in… I could to start there. *Call Prussia*

~Prussia's Point of view~

*Phone Conversation*

Prussia: *his phone rings, he picks it up* Guten tag this is the awesome Prussia!

Atlantis: Prussia! I need your help! This is an emergency!

Prussia: What! Are you okay!? Do I need to call 911!? Are you hurt?!

Atlantis: What's a 911? ... Whatever. That's not it! I need you to bring an extra shirt… And make sure it's extra-large!

Prussia: Kesesesese frau there is a lot you need to know. Okay I am on my way…where are you? Well forget that just come over.

Atlantis: Alright thanks. I'll be right over. Love you! *hangs up and goes to Prussia's*

*Phone Conversation Ended*

Prussia: Hehe I love you too. *doorbell rings* *thinking* _That must be her. _It's open! I am in my room!

Atlantis: *opens the door and walks to Prussia's room*

Prussia: Atlantis! *hugs her and kisses her* So what are you doing over the awesome me's house wanting an extra-large t-shirt?

Atlantis: I don't have… What is that you guys call it? The things you sleep in?

Prussia: Pajama's.

Atlantis: Yeah that!

Prussia: You don't have any pajamas

Atlantis: All I have are the clothes I am wearing.

Prussia: I can let you borrow a pair of pajamas and a blanket but I don't think you want to walk around in my awesome clothes. Have you tried calling Angola?

Atlantis: No. She's probably at the house already…

Prussia: Let me call Hungary. She has clothes you can wear.

Atlantis: …alright. Thank you.

Prussia: Welcome frau. *kisses her forehead* *calling Hungary*

*Phone Conversation*

Hungary: Hello!

Prussia: This is the awesome Prussia calling!

Hungary: What the hell do you want!

Prussia: I need your help it's about Atlantis, can we come over.

Hungary: I suppose so, but I am only doing this because it's Atlantis. *hangs up*

(Moriah: Hungary = ~.~ He is sooo dead)

*Phone Conversation Ended*

Atlantis: Ok while we're on our way maybe you could tell me what exactly is done at this

"Sleepover".

Prussia: Hehe okay liebling.

~Time skip to: "On the way to Hungary's" brought to you by Prussia 5 meters~

Prussia: Okay liebling listen up. A sleep over is when you go over some ones house and sleep over there. Simple enough.

Atlantis: Ya. But what do you do other than sleeping there?

Prussia: Play games, party all night, get drunk, other stuff.

Atlantis: Oh so it's just like a normal everyday party at my house. Ok- wait we're not sacrificing anyone are we?

Prussia: *gives Atlantis a "Wat da fuk" face* No! Why would we sacrifice somebody!

Atlantis: *fails to see the problem and shrugs*

Prussia: Okay… Well we are here. *faces an extremely huge house*

Atlantis: *was about to ask if Hungary was a royal but then remembered that she's a country* She doesn't mind does she?

Prussia: Oh of course not! *knocks on door*

*Austria opens it*

Austria: Prussia! What are you doing here you D**** Bag!?

Prussia: We came to see Hungary.

Austria: We?

Prussia: *looks beside to see Atlantis not there, she is hiding behind him* Atlantis is with me. *steps aside to reveal Atlantis*

Hungary: *sees Atlantis at the door and goes over* Hello Atlantis!

Atlantis: …H-hello.

Hungary: What do you need?!

Prussia: Well she does not have any clothes other than the ones she is wearing.

Atlantis: I wasn't aware I needed anything else.

Hungary: This is going to be so much fun!

Hungary drags Atlantis into the big mansion, leaving Prussia at the door. Hungary brings Atlantis up to her room. She slams the door and quickly runs over to her closet. She opens it and there is tons of clothes and accessories. Hungary starts throwing a bunch of different dresses and other clothes at Atlantis. Atlantis is scrambling around trying to catch the flying clothing. After Hungary is done she starts stripping Atlantis out of her old clothes.

Atlantis: *completely confused* Is this some sort of ritual?

Hungary: *done with stripping, Atlantis is in her underwear and bra* No, If it was England would be here.

Hungary starts looking at dresses in till she finally found one. She starts putting the dress on Atlantis. Atlantis does not say anything as she is working. She never saw the dress Hungary picked out.

Hungary: *done with putting the dress on Atlantis. Hungary looks at Atlantis and smiles bright* You look so beautiful! Time for the hair! *goes and gets a hairbrush and accessories*

Atlantis: Uh…

Hungary starts brushing/combing through Atlantis's white, short, choppy hair. Hungary also takes out Atlantis's 3 beads she has on her long side bangs and replaces them with feathers that match the dress. Atlantis's hair used to be long but it got caught in between two statues when her country was destroyed. She keeps it short as a reminder. Hungary finishes Atlantis's hair.

Hungary: *Takes a final look at her creation and squeals* You look so beautiful! Go look at yourself! *points towards the mirror in the bathroom*

Atlantis: …? *walks into the bathroom and looks in the mirror* …! *runs back out* I love it!

Atlantis was wearing a Tropical sundress. Her choppy hair slick back, and her bangs had feathers that match the dress instead of beads.

Hungary: I am glad you like it! Prussia will be head over heels for you! *giggles*

Atlantis: *blushes, now very excited for her first sleep over*

Hungary: *giggles* let go show them!

Hungary grabs Atlantis's hand and runs down the stairs. Hungary hides you behind her as she gets the attention of the two bickering men on the couch

Hungary: SHUT UP! *Prussia and Austria look at her* I have a surprise for you Prussia. *smiles*

Prussia: (like Italy) Say what?

Austria: What!?

Hungary: It's from Atlantis!

Austria: Oh.

Prussia: Where is she?

Hungary: *pulls Atlantis out from behind her* Ta-Da!

Atlantis: …uhm-Hi… *gives a quick wave*

Austria: You look very nice Atlantis. Good job Hungary.

Prussia: *jaw drop and speechless*

Atlantis: Thanks for everything guys. Gil, don't we have somewhere to go? *smiles*

Prussia: *snaps out of his trance* Ummm uh Y-ya r-right. We have to go to umm A-Alfred's. *nervously scratches the back of his head*

Atlantis: Then let's go! *grabs his hand and runs out and she waves at Austria and Hungary* Bye! And thank you!

*In the car ride*

Prussia: Atlantis you look beautiful. You're the most beautiful thing in the world. I am sorry I could not tell you sooner but to tell you the truth, I was speechless.

Atlantis: *looks at him shocked*… *smiles and leans in to kiss him on the cheek* (Noelle: A hard thing to do in the car)

Prussia: So do you have any more questions for the awesome me before we get there? *smirks*

Atlantis: uh…No… I don't think so.

Prussia: Good, because we are here.

Atlantis looks out the car window to see that they are in fact at America's huge house, which Angola used to live in. Atlantis gets out of the car and grabs her stuff. Prussia goes over and helps her while carrying his stuff too. Prussia has a nap sack when Atlantis has a backpack and an extra big pillow for the both of them. Prussia takes Atlantis's hand and walks towards the door. Atlantis simply smiles at him as they walk to the door. Prussia knocks on the door which Italy opens it immediately.

Italy: Ciao! Oh Atlantis you look so pretty! And you're the first ones here!

Atlantis: Thanks Feli *smiles* when is everyone else coming?

Italy: Within a half an hour. Come on in! *moves to the side for Atlantis and Prussia to walk in*

*Atlantis walks in with Prussia*

Italy: You can put your stuff in the living room. *walks away*

Atlantis: Ok.

*Atlantis and Prussia go to the living room and walk in*

Prussia: Where do you want to go?

Atlantis: *looks around then sits on the couch. She pats the cushion next to her, motioning for Prussia to sit next with her*

Prussia: You want the both of us to sleep on the couch?

Atlantis: Oh no. I didn't know you meant sleeping.

Atlantis goes over to a spot next to the huge window where the moon shines down through the window, shining against her white glistening hair. She puts her bag down and sits there.

Prussia: This is a beautiful spot. *he puts his stuff next to yours*

Atlantis: *nods and sits on her sleeping bag* I like the moon. I find it comforting.

Prussia: *looks at the moon* Really? How?

Atlantis: …hm… I dunno. I never really thought about it. But for whatever reason whenever I felt hopeless or lost I would always look up in the sky. The moon always made me feel better… well that and at night was the only time I had alone so I feel like myself when I see it. Is there anything like that for you?

Prussia: Well you really. *kisses you* When I look in your eyes all the pain and worries wash away. And of course the awesome me! *smiles*

Atlantis: *smiles* You go to yourself when you need comfort?

Prussia: *smirks* Yes I am that awesome!

Atlantis: Well I can't deny that.

Prussia: No you can't frau! Kesesesese oh how I love you. That is why you're my liebling.

Atlantis: *smiles and leans against him*

*Angola bursts in the room*

Angola: ATLANTIS! *glomps Atlantis including Prussia* Feli told me you were here! You look so beautiful!

Atlantis: Thanks Anni… But calm down! *smiles*

Angola: Oh ya sorry *gets off of you and Prussia while smiling and blushing* I am just so excited I got carried away! Hello Gil!

Prussia: Hallo. *he gave a small wave*

Atlantis: Are we the only ones here right now?

Angola: Well Feli is in the kitchen making pasta, Alfie is in the big room getting things ready for the dance off , and I am here talking to you, so ya ! *doorbell rings* Oh and someone else is here so you're not alone! *giggles* I will be right back. *goes to get the door*

Prussia: She is very…

Atlantis: much like Italy.

Prussia: Ya but in a good way, don't you think?

Atlantis: *smiles* How can being like that possibly be bad?

Prussia: You got a good point there frau.

* Angola's Point of view *

Angola: *runs to the door and opens it* IGGY! *glomps England*

England: yes, yes, Hello to you too poppet.

Angola: You can put your stuff in the living room, everyone is there! *runs away*

England: *sighs and walks to the living room something about America and Angola* *he walks in the living room where Prussia and Atlantis are* Ello there.

Atlantis: Sup Iggy. Did you just get here?

England: Yes Angola just let me in. Geez that girl is too much like that bloody America.

Prussia: We were just talking about her. We think she is a lot like Italy but in a good way.

England: Yes I can agree in that now. But when she was little she was just like America. When I used to babysit her she was so loud, bubbly, and joyful. And she would eat like him too, she would always want mac and cheese for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was like having America again. *sighs because he misses him and the old times*

Prussia: Wow I did not know Angola was like that when she was little frau. To be clear, she was loud and obnoxious, now she bright and ecstatic?

England: Pretty much.

Atlantis: Do you miss him? America I mean.

England: Yes I do. But don't tell him I think he knows I do too.

Atlantis: *lets out a humorless laugh after a moment or two* I was never like that when I was little. *frowns* When I was first able to walk they forced me to kill someone to toughen me up. I didn't really have childhood so I remains childish my whole life until my country was destroyed. What I mean by childish is that I was reckless, wild, and carefree.

Prussia: Wow that sucks. Having to kill so early in life. *puts an comforting arm around her shoulder*

England: That is bloody awful! What bastard would do that to a child!?

Atlantis: *shrugs* They wanted a strong country. *doesn't see the problem*

England: Still that is no way to treat a child.

France: Honhonhon Oui I agree with black sheep of Europe.

France and Spain are going to walk in slow motion with music in the background. They walk in at 2:42. "No, the party don't start until I walk in" from Tick Tock by Ke$ha. France and Spain go over to Prussia and their arms around his shoulders, completing the BTT (Bad Touch Trio).

France: That is no way to treat an enfant.

Spain: Especially when its mi amigos companera. (My friend's girlfriend.)

Atlantis: *shrugs* Many of our children had the ability to kill at 13. That was when their training started. And guys this was WAY before Gil's time. *amused*

Prussia: What is that supposed to mean!?

Atlantis: I'm calling you a youngster. Do you need a sippy cup? *ruffles with his hair*

Prussia: I am insulted! I am way too awesome to be called a youngster! *takes her hand off of his head* and by the way our child will not be an assassin! *storms off with Spain and France following behind him. When they walk out of the door Angola, America, and Italy walk in seeing the mad Prussia and the rest of the BTT walk out*

Angola: What happened?

Atlantis: … our kid?

Angola: *hears you* You're pregnant!?

Atlantis: *turns around to face them* What? No!

America: Then what's with the "our child" thing?

England: *sighs* Prussia said he didn't want their child being an assassin you twit.

Italy: That's stupido why would he think that!?

Atlantis: Because, he thinks my children are assassins. But that is so not true. They're warriors!... or were…

Angola: Atlantis, I think Prussia is trying to say that he does not want his child to live…..based on your culture.

Atlantis: …OH! *face palms* The kids weren't forced by our government to train as killers. That was just an honor so the parents often did if they didn't want to already. The only one who was forced was me… Is Gil mad at me?

Angola: I don't know. Maybe you should go talk to him. I think your past and ways of life is too much of a difference to the way he live his. Do you understand?

Atlantis: *nods* If he had just suddenly gone back in time to my country, he would be as confused as I am.

Angola: Right. So maybe you should ask him to teach you new ways of life. But afterwards because we have sleepover to do!

Atlantis: Right… I should probably find him and apologize for whatever I said.

Angola: Alright! We will be in the big room okay?!

Atlantis: Ok! *walks away to find Prussia*

*Prussia's point of view*

Prussia walk down the hallway thinking as he told Spain and France that he needed to be alone and that he will meet them in the big room.

Prussia: I vonder if she is mad at me? *starts sprinting down the hallway to find Atlantis*

*Prussia and Atlantis were both sprinting down the hallway looking for each other*

*They both run into each other and fall to the ground*

Prussia: *gets up while rubbing his head* Ugh. What the hell was that? *looks in front of him to see Atlantis on the ground unconscious* *he runs over to Atlantis* Atlantis! Are you okay?! *cradles Atlantis in his arms*

Atlantis: *flutters her eyes open and blinks away the cloudiness in her vision*… Gil! There you are! I'm fine.

Prussia: Well good. *helps Atlantis get up* well…

Prussia and Atlantis (at the same time): I came to say I am sorry!

*both blink*

Prussia: What?

Atlantis: *confused since they both said sorry at the same time* What? Why are you sorry?

Prussia: For getting all pissy at you. That's so unawesome. I am so confused about how you live. And why are you sorry when I am the one that should be sorry?

Atlantis: I thought you were mad at me for something I said… I wasn't sure if it was about training or me calling you a kid. I'm sorry it was only a joke! It's just that I'm so much older than you and…

Prussia: Atlantis I am not mad at you. I just don't want our children to be like our pasts… I just want them to have a great life. *starts to tear up*

Atlantis: I'm sorry… I don't know what is considered a "good life" here… maybe if you teach me?

Prussia: *looks at Atlantis for a moment then sighed as her gave Atlantis a hug* I would love too as long I am with you.

Atlantis: *hugs back tightly*

Prussia: I love you, you know that?

Atlantis: But how can anyone love someone like me?

Prussia: By loving someone like you! *pecks Atlantis's lips* Now let's go back to the awesome party! *grasps Atlantis's hand and starts walking towards the big room*

Atlantis: *before they get there she leans in as they're walking and whispers* I love you too. I always will no matter what if you love me back. Thanks you for everything.

Prussia: *smirks* You're welcome frau. *Prussia and Atlantis walk into the big room that is blasting music and that everyone else arrived*

Angola: *runs up to them* They you guys are! Did you make up!?

*Prussia shows Angola him and Atlantis's entwined fingers*

Angola: Yaaa! *glomps Atlantis and Prussia before leaving to go to get some 'punch' provided by Germany*

Atlantis: *blinks and looks around* Where is that music coming from?

Prussia: Kesesesese the stereo of course! *points to the stereo*

Atlantis: Oh, Okay. *staring at it with curiosity of a child*

*Spain and France walk over*

France: There you are you two lovebirds.

Spain: *notices Atlantis's interest to the stereo* Hey chica, have you never seen a stereo before?

Atlantis: I've seen one… never really knew what they did.

Spain: Fusosososo you will find out trust me. *smirks*

Atlantis: *raises a brow in confusion*

Prussia: Kesesesese me and my frau will beat your ass Toni!

Atlantis: I thought you and Toni were friends? Why do you want to attack him?

France: Honhonhon *puts an arm around Atlantis's shoulder* They mean a dance off mer cheri.

Atlantis: Oh.

Romano: *stomps over* Get your hands off of Atlantis you wine bastard!

Atlantis: Oh hi Romano! Did you come with your brother? *unfazed by France*

Romano: *grunts* My stupid fratello and his ragazza Angola have been here the whole time. *points to Italy and Angola talking to a very annoyed Germany while holding hands*

Atlantis: Oh okay.

Prussia: *walks up to Atlantis and puts his hand in front of her* Atlantis would you like to dance?

Atlantis: *smiles at him and takes his hand*

Prussia takes her to the dance floor and wraps his arms gently around her waist while she puts her hands around his neck. They start swaying side to side.

Spain: *yells over to Prussia* Trust me amigo my hips don't lie!

Atlantis: *very happy and shows it*

Prussia: *sees Atlantis happy* Are you enjoying this frau?

Atlantis: *blushes and looks down*

Prussia: I will take that as a yes. *smiles and pulls Atlantis closer*

Atlantis: *smiles as they continue dancing*

America: *grabs a mic and stands on a table* Hey Dude and Dudettes! We are starting the dance off like now! So couples wanting to participate head to the dance floor!

Prussia: I guess we don't have to go anywhere.

Spain and Angola walk onto the dance floor hand in hand wearing matching outfits. They got to the center of the dance floor and got ready to dance like they were serious. Atlantis noticed that Angola was walking funny, she saw that Angola was wearing some sort of a ballet slipper but it was flat at the end and it clanked when she walked. (Moriah: Angola is wearing Pointe Shoes)

Atlantis: I guess not.

America: Alright let's see who we have here *Japan gives him a sheet of paper*: Angola and Spain are doing a ballet salsa, Prussia and Atlantis are doing a slow dance, Italy and Romano are doing Carameldansen, Me and Britain are doing a line dance, and China and Russia are doing a quick step.

Atlantis: There are a lot of different dances.

Prussia: Yes there is, but that's not all of them. If you are interested we can watch dancing with the stars later.

Atlantis: People can dance with stars?!

Prussia: *giving Atlantis a confused/wat da fuk face* No… famous people are called stars and they dance. Do you want to watch it or not?

Atlantis: *blank face, like she only half understands* Sure.

America: Alright! The first couple up is… *looks at paper* China and Russia! Cue the music!

*Japan goes on the laptop and clicks on a song* *a fast Russian song comes on* *Russia grabs China and starts the quick steps*

China: Hold on aru! *trying to get all the moves*

Russia: Become one with Russia da?

China: AHH! NO ARU!

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol *drags china away while still dancing*

America : *sweat drop* Well it looks like they forfeited.

Atlantis: … Are they going to be okay?

Prussia: Ya they will be fine. At least we get the advantage.

America: Well since there are 4 teams left each team will perform there dance and then 1 team will be annulated by the judges. *points to Japan and France* We will keep going until we get the 2 remaining teams for a final dance off!

Atlantis: *continues dancing with Prussia*

America: Okay next up is… *looks at paper* Italy and Romano!

Italy: Ve~ That's us fratello!

Romano: Shut up! I am only doing this because that Spain bast*** promised me tomatoes for a whole year.

America: Japan!

Japan: Hai! *starts music*

Italy and Romano start dancing to the music like I the music video but as chibi nekos to make it cuter.

China: *somehow got away from Russia* So kawaii aru!

Atlantis: *glances at the strange dancing* Okay then…

Prussia: Kesesesese what frau? Confused by their dancing?

Atlantis: No it's just… weird.

Japan: *shouting to Atlantis* Atlantis- chan come over here!

Atlantis: *sees Japan waving her and Prussia over*

*Atlantis and Prussia walk over their*

Japan: I heard you didn't understand Carameldansan so watch this. *gets the laptop and clicks on a video called Carameldansan *

Atlantis: *watching it and can feel her IQ dropping*

Italy and Romano finish their dance at the end of the song and Atlantis finished watching the video.

Italy: Ve~ That was fun!

Romano: I hate you so much! *storms off the dance floor*

Italy: Hey where are you going Romano?

Atlantis: Aw he left before he knew who won.

America: Don't worry, he will be back.

Romano: *yelling from across the room* No I damn won't!

America: That means you will forfeit?

Romano: Who cares!?

Italy: Fratello!?

Romano: No! I am not going to embarrass myself again!

Italy: Please? Just one more round? I won't hang out with Germany for a month.

Romano: You won't hang out with that potato bast*** at all?

Italy: Nope!

Romano: *sighs* Fine but that's if we make it to the next round anyway.

Italy: Ve~ *hugs Romano*

Romano: Will you stop it with your hugs!

Atlantis: If we don't win, we won't be killed right?

America: Nope! Because I'm the Hero!

Atlantis: Right.

America: Alright next up is Angola and Spain! Then we have 2 more couples left until the judges decide who will be kick out! Hit it!

*Japan starts a Tango song*

Atlantis: *looks around to watch her friend dance*

It starts off with Angola on a chair then Spain comes over and picks Angola up and puts her down with a spin then start off their sexy tango, getting all the moves right and done smooth. Everyone's jaw drop at their dancing, they dance like their professionals! The song ended while they finished up with a split from Angola while being held by Spain.

Prussia: Damn they're good.

Atlantis: That was amazing! Where did you learn to do that?

Angola: Thank you! Well I have been dancing since I was 4 so… I have been dancing for 17 years.

Atlantis: Wow. That long huh?

Angola: Ya! But it's worth it! Does your country have a form of dancing?

Atlantis: Yeah, it's similar to what you people call tribal. Most of it represented something or it was for a ceremony… like mar riage.

Angola: That's sooo cool!

Prussia: That is pretty awesome frau but not as awesome as me!

America: Alright dudes and dudettes we still have to decide the champions so who is next? *looks at paper* Me and Britain!

Atlantis: Those two can work together?! I am shocked! *shocked face*

England: *Walks to the center of the dance stage to meet America already waiting, he walks past Atlantis and Angola and turns around towards them* I thought that too, but the bloody git got down on his knees and-

Angola: Proposed!

England: *eye twitching and a vein popped* No he begged for me to dance with him. *he gritted through his teeth*

Angola: Awww Oh my Cute! He ask you to dance! But you know you wanted him too.

Atlantis: *the corners of her mouth twitch as she tries not to laugh* is this true, Iggy?

England: No it's bloody not! I am not bloody gay! What is it with your bloody twisted mind?!

America: *his obnoxious laugh* Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha! England is strait that badass!

France: *goes off to a corner and cries/sulk*

Japan: *shouts sort of* America-chan do I start the music now?

America: Go ahead dude!

*Japan starts the music*

America and England start doing a line dance to the Cotton Eyed Joe. While America knows the dance very well England is…well…trying to at least. Let's just say it's not the best dance ever. At the end they walked off stage both going different ways Alfred going towards Japan and France and England going towards Angola, Atlantis, Prussia, and Spain.

Angola: HAHAHAHAHAHA! England you looked so stupid! *she poked his cheek as they walked off stage* buts that's I love you! ~

Atlantis: What… was that?

Angola: What was what?

Atlantis: Never mind~

America: All we have left is Atlantis and Prussia!

Prussia: Awesome! Let's go frau! *takes Atlantis's hand and drags her to the center of the stage and gets in position* Ready frau

Atlantis: *nods* Ready!

Prussia: *nods at Japan* *Japan starts music*

It's a nice median slow song, Prussia pulls away from Atlantis and does a twist and a turn then comes back to Atlantis. Atlantis and Prussia do a modern type dance

~Timeskip to end of the song and dance brought to you by Dat Ass aka Spain's butt -the ass the fangirls love-~

*Atlantis and Prussia stare at each other still in their final position, panting from dancing*

Prussia: That was amazing…

Atlantis: No… That was awesome! *smiles at him*

Prussia: *smirks and picks Atlantis up bridal style and walks off stage*

Atlantis: *as they are walking away* H-huh? Put me down! *bright red in a cute way* I don't like to be man handled :'I .

Prussia: *puts Atlantis down and kisses her forehead*

America: Alright judges are you ready?

France and Japan: Oui, Hai.

America: Alright all the couples to the center of the stage!

*everybody walks over* *America and Britain, Italy and Romano, Angola and Spain (Moriah: Oh my ass), and Atlantis and Prussia.*

France: America and England are out.

Japan: You just can't say it like that!

America: Ya dude that's not cool!

France: 'ow else am I supposed to say it.

Angola: Let's start with, "Why are they out?"

Atlantis: Oh France just doesn't like that idea that England could beat him.

France: With what his cooking?!

Angola: *vein pops* Guys…calm down… *gestures to France* France why are they out?

France: They are awful dancers.

America: HEY!

*everybody sweat drops*

Japan: May I say something?

Angola: Yes how about we have Japan explain why.

Japan: The dance moves were all wrong and it looks like England didn't even know the dance.

America: *to England* This is all YOUR fault!

England: Well if you bloody taught me the song we could have won!

Angola: There you go. Now can we go on to the next round? *very desperate*

Japan: Hai.

America: Okay, *looks on the paper* well it seems that we have Atlantis and Prussia, Angola and Spain, and Italy and Romano.

Italy: Veeee! Fratello we made it to the next round!

Romano: Yeah yeah.

Spain: *whispers to Angola* I taught him all he knows *winks*

Angola: 3 Hehehe

Spain: *to Prussia* I am surprised amigo, I thought you wouldn't make it to the next round.

Prussia: Hey! If it wasn't for my awesome frau *puts arm around Atlantis's shoulder* I probably wouldn't have made it!

Angola: Technically that's not true. America and England really do suck. I can't imagine you failing at dancing. *checks Prussia out*

England: *shouting from across the room* I heard that!

Angola: *waves him off* Hehe. :3

England: *shouts so everybody can hear him* France remove your hand from my ass!

France: Ah, but of course ma Cheri~!

England: I AM NOT YOUR BLOODY 'CHERI'!

Atlantis: *silently enjoying the chaos around her*

* England and France start fighting*

America: Okay! Atlantis and Prussia you're up!

Atlantis:*grabs Gilbert and drags him to the dance floor*

Prussia: Kesesesese despite I see . I like it when frau's take over. *smirks and suggestively winks at Atlantis*

Atlantis: *punches Prussia in the face* Don't even think about it.

Prussia: *gets up and chuckles nervously* You got it.

~Time skip 2 years later~

*Angola's and Atlantis's Phone Conversation (Texting)*

Angola: What are you doing?

Atlantis: Nuffin.

Angola: No I do not like Muffins.

Atlantis: No. Nuffing.

Angola: Yes I do like Iceland's Puffin!

Atlantis: You're a strange Country.

Angola: Lantie I am Hungary.

Atlantis: Maybe you should Czech the kitchen.

Angola: I'm Russian to the kitchen.

Atlantis: Maybe you'll find some Turkey.

Angola: We have some but it's covered in a layer of Greece.

Atlantis: There's Norway you can eat that.

Angola: I think I'll settle for a can of Chili.

Atlantis: That sound appetizing, I love a Canada Chili as well.

Angola: Denmark your name on the can.

America: Are you China be funny?

Prussia: Kenya all stop being pathetic?

Angola: It's cool, Iran to the store and got some Chili.

England: But Kenya Sweden my tea before it gets cold?

Angola: Sure, but first get me a Canada best soup you can find.

Prussia: Hey Angola, do you think Atlantis likes me?

Angola: I don't know, Alaska her.

Atlantis: Hey Angola?

Angola: Hold up.

Atlantis: ?

Angola: I'll call you in a sec, I can't find my cell.

Atlantis: …

Atlantis: Think about what you just did.

Angola: HOLD ON I LOST MY PHONE!

Atlantis: Oh….My God…. 0_o

~While there were talking Italy and Germany were talking~

~ Italy and Germany's Phone Conversation (Texting) ~

Italy: Germany! You were really drunk last night!

Germany: Ahh I can tell. My head is pounding.

Italy: Remember last night?

Germany: Oh god. What did I do?

Italy: My butt hurts.

Germany: WHAT!? OH GOD WHAT DID I DO!

Italy: Oh you threw your beer at the wall. I have been sitting down for a long time now so my butt hurts.

*Back to Angola's and Atlantis's Phone Conversation (Texting)*

Atlantis: I got all my paper work done!

Angola: WTF, well done!

Atlantis: Angola, what do you think WTF means?

Angola: Well That's Fantastic.

Atlantis: That's all?

Angola: Well today is Tuesday and the rest of the week is already WTF.

Atlantis: ?

Angola: Wednesday, Thursday, Friday! :3

Atlantis: Child…there is so many things you need to know.

Angola: Oh….do I need to a visit to France's house?

Atlantis: NOOO! Not about that!

Angola: Then who do I ask?

Atlantis: I think I have to call Romano on this one he is the expert after all.

Angola: …the expert on swearing…

Atlantis: That's the point.

Angola: Wahh! What did I do! I don't want to learn swears!

Atlantis: No he is going to explain what WTF means okay. I don't want you going around saying that.

Angola: OKAY!

~Time skip after Romano's explanation to Angola brought to you by Romano's Tomatoes~

Angola: I AM SOOO SORRY!

Atlantis: It's okay you did not know.

Angola: I will do anything!

Atlantis: No really it's okay.

Angola: No I insist.

Atlantis: Okay * smirks* Tell me that huge secret between you, Italy, and Romano.

Angola: Ummm, well….I don't know how to say this but… I am pregnant again.

Atlantis: You're dead to me. .

Angola: I AM SORRY! I would have told you sooner but we didn't want anyone to know just yet in till it was noticeable.

Atlantis: Hmph. Well I am glad you told me now. Boy or girl?

Angola: Boy.

Atlantis: Country?

Angola: Mauritania.

Atlantis: How many months are you?

Angola: 4.

Atlantis: DUDE THIS IS YOUR 3RD CHILD!

Angola: I am sorry!

Atlantis: Ugh. Okay.

Angola: Do you forgive me?

Atlantis: Yesss.

Angola: Yaaa!

Atlantis: I am happy for you!

Angola: Thanks!

Atlantis: Is Italy happy about it?

Angola: Yeah! It was actually his idea! *winkwink*

Atlantis: Haha, I think he has been over France's a little too much.

Angola: LOL! I have noticed. So are you and Prussia talking about getting married and having kids?

Atlantis: Sometimes, but he ask to move in but obviously I said no. Then I had to go over the rules and regulations of being together and how of life will be.

Angola: I remember doing the same with Feli! How did Prussia take it?

Atlantis: He was fine with it. But afterwards he went to Spain's house with France and got drunk. The usual.

Angola: Some things never change.

Atlantis: Ya, but you gotta love him.

~Angola was over The Baltics and Poland's house making dinner~

"So what's for dinner?"

Angola frowned at Poland. "Your mother."

Poland blinked, staring at her in silence. The other three men began to break out in fits of giggles, holding up their hands to their mouths to hide their grins. Angola continued to glare at Poland.

He opened his mouth to counter her remark, but nothing came out. He grimaced and stomped out of the kitchen, his face turning red. The others let down their hands and laughed loudly.

"That was great, Angola!" said Estonia, patting her back.

"You left him completely speechless!" said Latvia.

"Uh, thanks." Angola began mixing again. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"A big deal?" Estonia put down his laptop. "Angola, no one has ever stood up to Poland like that."

She raised an eyebrow. "That was standing up to him?"

Lithuania nodded. "To him, yes."

She put her hands on her hips. "Well, you guys are his roommates. Why haven't you stood up to him?"

They didn't answer; they only looked away in embarrassment. Then Angola figured it out. "You're afraid of him, aren't you?"

Lithuania pursed his lips. "Yes, I'm sorry to say."

"Why?"

The question seemed to strike the trio, and they looked back at Angola.

"I mean, what power does he hold over you that would cause you to be afraid of him?"

They were quiet for a moment, then Latvia said softly, "None."

"Then why are you so afraid of him?"

Estonia rubbed his arm. "We don't know. . ."

Lithuania let out a small, humorless laugh. "We have been afraid of him ever since we were little children. And now we finally realize that it was ridiculous to ever think that highly of him."

"So, now you'll stand up to him, right?" said Angola.

They all nodded. "Oh, yes."

She smiled. "Good. You guys gotta stand up for each other, too, okay?"

"Of course."

"Wait a minute!"

They turned to see Poland come back into the kitchen, a cell phone in his hand. He glared at Angola. "I just called my matka (mother)! She told me that there is totally no way you could be cooking her right now! You liar!"

Angola blinked at Poland, then burst out laughing. Soon enough, the other three began laughing as well.

Poland blinked and looked at them. "Like, what did I say?"

~ Italy and Angola's Phone Conversation (Texting) ~

Angola: Pretty please!

Italy: Yes for you bella.

Angola: …and what are you…Edward?

Italy: Hehe, no no bella means beautiful in Italian.

Angola: Derp.

~ Atlantis's and Angola's Phone Conversation (Talking) ~

Angola: Olá!

Atlantis: Salve!

Angola: Sooo what's happening?

Atlantis: Hanging at Gils but he is busy playing video games with France and Spain. Where are you?

Angola: I am at home, but Feli decided to invite his 'fratello' to come over as well as Germany for dinner… big mistake.

Atlantis: What Romano cussing a storm at Germany again?

Angola: Um well, '*in the background* Romano: Hey potato eating bastardo this weather man is predicting a 99% of shit storm and its comin' right at ya!

Atlantis: *giggles* I will take that as a yes.

Angola: Ya. I better help Italy before he gives Romano hug therapy again.

Atlantis: *giggles* Okay bye.

*End of Conversation*

*On the beach looking at the sunset*

Atlantis: Move it Angola! You're blocking the view!

Angola: Excuse me, I am the view.


End file.
